An application for slotless motors is for use in handheld medical equipment. Makers of such motors strive to provide high speed, high torque motors that can stay relatively cool under sustained full load operation. In the past the stator coils in these slotless motors have been twisted around the longitudinal axis of the motor for various reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,118 to Mikalko describes such a stator winding and one reason for the twisted coils.
What is needed is a stator coil that provides improved performance for such slotless motors compared to slotless motors with twisted stator windings.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a stator coil that provides improved performance for such slotless motors compared to slotless motors with twisted stator windings.